Trop tard
by Syrene-T
Summary: Elisabeth reçoit une lettre de son père… bien trop tard !


Ce matin là, comme presque tous les matins, Elisabeth Turner avait marché jusqu'au sommet de la falaise qui surplombait l'océan et du sommet de laquelle on avait l'impression d'embrasser l'horizon.

Elle avançait à pas lents et ménageait son souffle qui de jour en jour devenait plus court : elle en était à son septième mois de grossesse et sa taille épaissie, de même que le poids de l'enfant qui se développait en elle, l'alourdissaient considérablement.

Le temps était maussade ce jour-là et la jeune femme regrettait presque son escapade. Le vent faisait moutonner la mer et le ciel gris et bas menaçait de crever. Si la pluie survenait, elle serait trempée jusqu'aux os bien longtemps avant d'avoir pu regagner sa demeure.

Elle n'en prit pas moins le temps, à présent qu'elle était là, de respirer l'air du large, les yeux aux confins du ciel et de la mer, sur la ligne courbe de l'horizon.

Une main sur son ventre rond, elle murmura :

- Dans neuf ans et trois mois il nous retrouvera ici même, tous les deux.

Un petit coup de vent aigrelet la fit frissonner et elle décida de ne pas s'attarder davantage. Si un peu d'exercice et un bol d'air ne pouvaient être préjudiciables à sa grossesse, prendre froid par contre ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Au moment où elle se détournait pour redescendre le sentier, elle s'aperçut qu'un homme venait à sa rencontre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, vaguement inquiète : il n'y avait ordinairement jamais personne ici, que venait faire cet inconnu en ces lieux alors que le temps menaçait ? Il la regardait et se dirigeait droit vers elle, dans l'intention manifeste de l'accoster. Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle : mais les lieux étaient non seulement isolés, ils étaient déserts si l'on exceptait l'inconnu et elle-même.

Lorsqu'il fut à dix mètres d'elle, elle le reconnut.

- Désiré ?! C'est bien vous ?

L'homme souleva son vieux chapeau mou qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

- Mademoiselle Swann, comme je suis heureux de vous retrouver enfin ! s'écria t-il.

- Me retrouver ?

Désiré était le valet de pied de son père. Il parvint à sa hauteur et elle constata qu'il était amaigri, que ses vêtements usés et même troués étaient depuis longtemps défraîchis et qu'une barbe roussâtre lui mangeait les joues. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu du mal à le reconnaître. Le Désiré si soigné et un peu guindé qu'elle avait toujours connu était bien loin.

- Voilà presque un an que je vous recherche, Mademoiselle, dit l'homme en mêlant à un grand sourire heureux une pointe de reproche dans le ton employé.

- Comment cela ?! fit Elisabeth, interloquée.

- Votre pauvre papa… oui, j'ai appris la triste nouvelle, mademoiselle.

Il s'interrompit puis ajouta vivement, comme quelqu'un qui vient de commettre une bévue :

- Je veux dire Madame.

Il eut un coup d'œil éloquent pour le ventre d'Elisabeth.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez à présent mariée, Mad…ame.

- En effet, répondit Elisabeth d'un ton impatient, mais cela ne me dit pas comment vous vous trouvez ici et ce que vous étiez en train de me dire de mon père.

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, votre pauvre papa m'avait confié une lettre pour vous. Je devais vous la remettre en mains propres et aller jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait… et Dieu me pardonne, mademoiselle… Madame ! j'y suis bien allé ! J'ai été à Singapour mais j'y ai perdu votre trace et je vous ai cherché durant tout ce temps. Enfin je vous retrouve ! On m'a dit chez vous que vous seriez ici et je n'ai pas voulu attendre votre retour… sait-on jamais ce qui aurait encore pu arriver ?

Il plongea avec solennité sa main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau usé et en sorti un pli cacheté, un peu froissé, un peu taché, sur lequel une écriture familière avait tracé un simple prénom : _Elisabeth_. Désiré tendit la lettre à la jeune femme dont la main trembla légèrement en le prenant. Son père était mort depuis presque un an, elle avait l'impression de recevoir ce courrier d'outre-tombe ! Sans chercher à réfréner ni son émotion ni son impatience, elle décacheta vivement le pli et le parcourut hâtivement.

_Port-Royal, le 16 de ce mois_

_Ma chérie, _

_Chaque jour qui passe je sens le piège se refermer davantage sur moi et je crains à présent de ne jamais te revoir. _

_J'ignore où tu te trouves actuellement ; aux dernières rumeurs, tes amis et toi étiez à Singapour mais, quoi qu'il en soit, si mes prières sont entendues et que tu restes en vie, tu recevras cette lettre à un moment ou à un autre car je vais la confier à un homme sûr qui finiras par te trouver où que tu sois. _

_Elisabeth, tu es tout ce qui me reste en ce monde et je t'aime autant pour toi-même que pour le souvenir de ta mère. Sois assurée, mon enfant, que même si tu as choisi une vie qui est aux antipodes de celle que je souhaitais pour toi, quoi que tu fasses et quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours extrêmement fier de toi. _

_D'ailleurs, quand je vois ce qui arrive ici et combien sont désormais bafoués l'ordre et la justice, je me dis que finalement tu as peut-être fait le bon choix. A vrai dire je ne sais plus, mais là n'est pas le propos. _

_Quelque jour sans doute tu entendras de vilaines rumeurs à mon sujet, ma chère enfant. Tu entendras dire que la disparition de sa fille a rendu fou le gouverneur Swann et qu'il a fini sa vie en signant d'injustes ordres de réquisition et d'exécution… tant chaque jour… tant de pauvres gens…. je ne puis t'expliquer pourquoi j'agis ainsi, Elisabeth, mais sache que c'est contraint et forcé que je signe tous ces ordres. Cutler Beckett est derrière tout cela. _

_Garde-toi de cet homme comme de la peste, ma chérie, car il se servira de toi et de ceux que tu aimes s'il le peut et il ne recule devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. _

_Tu comprends à présent pourquoi je te dis que tu as peut-être fait le bon choix. J'espère sincèrement que Will est à tes côtés et qu'il te protègera. Salue-le pour moi et dis-lui qu'au fond, même s'il n'était pas le gendre que je souhaitais, il vaut mille fois plus à mes yeux que cet ignoble « lord » et toute sa suite de vampires avides d'argent et de puissance. _

_Pardonne-moi, ma chérie, d'avoir tenté de te séparer de lui la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, lorsque tu as disparu de cette calèche sans que je sache comment. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre ce garçon, au contraire, mais je le reconnais, j'espérais qu'une fois en Angleterre tu l'oublierais et que tu te marierais avec un homme plus en rapport avec ton rang. _

_J'avais oublié ma foi les folies auxquelles l'amour peut nous pousser, oublié ce que c'est que d'avoir vingt ans et d'aimer. _

_J'aimerais plus que tout vous revoir tous les deux et être présent à votre mariage, j'aimerais l'appeler mon fils et lui dire que je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas l'avoir apprécié à sa juste valeur lorsque j'avais pourtant l'occasion de le voir tous les jours. _

_Mais j'aimerais avant tout être certain que tout ira bien pour toi._

_Hélas ! Le monde que nous avons connu a sombré dans le chaos et il n'est plus possible aujourd'hui d'être sûr de rien. _

_Sache en tous les cas que je t'embrasse, ma petite fille, je te serre en pensée sur mon coeur et je ne cesserai de faire des voeux pour que tu sois heureuse, où que tu sois. _

_Si toutefois je dois quitter cette vallée de larmes sans t'avoir revue, j'embrasserai ta mère pour toi et lui raconterai quelle femme merveilleuse tu es devenue._

_Avec toute ma tendresse,_

_Ton père,_

_Weatherby Swann_

Lorsqu'elle parvint à la signature, Elisabeth était en pleurs et le vent froid faisait geler ses larmes sur ses joues. Désiré la considérait avec sympathie.

La jeune femme relut une seconde fois la missive et ses larmes redoublèrent. Un passage en particulier lui poigna le cœur plus que les autres : « _J'espère sincèrement que Will est à tes côtés_ » avait écrit le gouverneur. « _J'aimerais plus que tout vous revoir tous les deux et être présent à votre mariage_ ».

En relisant ces mots, les larmes d'Elisabeth virèrent aux sanglots. Trop tard, trop tard, trop tard, répétait inlassablement son esprit. Trop tard pour tout. Trop tard pour tous.

Bien trop tard également pour réaliser enfin dans quelles affres de crainte et de regrets feu le gouverneur avait du se débattre durant les derniers mois de sa vie. Elisabeth n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre qu'elle avait été l'enjeu que Cutler Beckett avait utilisé pour faire pression sur son père.

Trop tard pour le gouverneur, pour James Norrington, pour Will…. pour tous ces gens que l'ont avait pendu ou expropriés en son nom… trop tard !

Le chagrin se mêlant au remords, la jeune femme sanglotait de plus en plus fort. Un an de voyage et d'aventure avait bien changé Désiré : autrefois, il aurait fait celui qui ne voyait rien afin de ne pas l'embarrasser. Mais Elisabeth n'avait jamais été très regardante sur l'étiquette, elle avait longtemps vécu parmi les pirates et elle ne se formalisa pas lorsqu'il la prit paternellement par les épaules puis l'entraîna sur le chemin du retour.

- Allons, Madame, murmura t-il. Il faut vous mettre au chaud, vous prendrez le mal. Non, ne pleurez pas. Ce qui est fait est fait, ajouta t-il comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Et il vous faut à présent penser au petit enfant qui va venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses pensées ainsi ramenées au petit être qu'elle portait, fruit infiniment précieux de son amour et de celui de Will, Elisabeth releva le nez en reniflant. Ce fut l'instant que choisit le vent pour arracher de ses doigts gourds la lettre mouillée de larmes et l'emporter.

- Oh !!! s'écria la jeune femme, désolée, en tentant inutilement de la rattraper.

Mais il était trop tard –encore-. Porté par les ailes de la bourrasque, le petit rectangle de papier monta de plus en plus haut et finit par disparaître dans les nuées.

Peut-être portait-il la trace du chagrin de sa fille à celui qui l'avait écrit.

**FIN**


End file.
